The Misadventures of Miss Sonny Munroe
by IveGotSonshine
Summary: Channy fluff.Tawni wants Sonny to go on a double date with her, and Chad trying to convince her not to go makes her want to go even more. Chad finds his own way of telling Sonny how he feels after.I think Chads a little OOC.Not my best but I like it.


**Authors note: I have no idea where this came from…oh well. Hope its fluffy enough…I'm on break now so I should be writing a bit more **** sorry if there's grammar mistakes…I didn't have my beta read it, I just wanted to share with you guys so bad!**

**You know the drill: There's no Chance in Sonny that I own these charries…damn**

I was leaning over the couch in my living room looking for the remote. I was watching Mackenzie Falls Season 4 on DVD and I needed to pause it and answer my phone. I reached the remote and the phone at the same time and simultaneously paused Mackenzie's speech about his evil twin brother and the mooing of my phone.  
"Hey Sonny!" I was Tawni…her voice was coming out of the remote? Oops wrong hand!  
"Hey Tawn." I replied smiling at Chads paused face on my TV screen…  
"Earth to Sonny, are you even listening."  
"Oh sorry… I spaced out for a minute."  
"Anyways I'm going on a date with Cole Sprouse tomorrow and was wondering if you wanted to come. To keep his equally adorable twin brother company."  
I looked at Chads face on the screen. Honestly I didn't want to go with Tawni. NOT because of Chad but because I hated being set up. I mean I can find my own dates…really I can. I just haven't felt like going out with any of the guys who've asked me out lately…ya that's it.

"PUH-Lease Sonny? Pretty please, I mean come on I don't want to waste my pretty. Cole won't go unless someone goes with Dylan, he just broke up with his girlfriend, and I got EXTRA pretty this morning on purpose for it!"  
I regarded her, she did look like she took extra time to get ready. Her teeth were extra white, her hair extra bouncy, and her pants EXTRA tight. I almost gagged when I thought of how much effort she was putting into one date, but she is Tawni and she is my friend, I reminded myself.  
"So heartbroken you can't get a date with me that you had blondie set you up Munroe? Oh how adorable."  
I looked sardonically up at Chad, damn him and his attractiveness.  
"No Chad, ACTUALLY. Dylan really wants to go out with me. I was thinking of saying no, but since you seem so –"  
"Then say no." He looked most desperate for me to reject this opportunity, time for a little fun with Chaddykins…  
"Oh now I most certainly have to say yes."  
I smiled and looked at Tawni, she was practically squealing with delight over not having to cancel her date.  
***

"Wow, Sonny, you look amazing," said Dylan looking at me slightly starstuck.  
"Thanks you look nice too, shall we?" I motioned to the doors of the arcade, praying that my last date here would be repeated…I mean NOT repeated. I mean why would I want Chad to bust up my date, again.  
We sat down and ate, Tawni was going crazy over Cole and I was having a nice time with Dylan. Though, I definitely regarded him more as a friend than a date. We were getting ready to leave and Dylan gave me a hug and a quick peck on the lips. I smiled and thanked them for a good night.  
I was walking to my car when I realized I left my purse in the booth I had been sitting in. I turned around to get it when I saw him. Leaning like a model on the side of the building, holding my purse.

"Chad? Did you follow us here?"  
"Oh Munroe…why would I…yes. Yes I did. And I saw that sorry excuse for a goodnight kiss that loser gave you." He was looking passively in the direction Dylan had left in.  
"WHY CHAD? Why did you follow us?"  
"Because…well because…I don't have an excuse"  
"Was someone caring?"  
"Psh no!"  
"I think yes"  
"Why would I care about you?"  
"I don't know Chad, why would you?"  
I regarded my feet with interest and sighed, why would Chad care about me, not like I was good enough for him anyways…  
"Because you don't treat me like everyone else treats me. You treat me just like anyone else you meet, well except you're probably nicer to them…"  
"That's because they're nice to me."  
"Hey I'm nice! I brought your purse to you!" He handed me the little beaded clutch, from where he'd stowed it while we were talking, inside his jacket.  
My eyes softened as I looked up at him and I smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"No problemo. So, Sonny, wanna go play some skee ball?" He seemed nervous…but Chad never gets nervous…I looked at him for a minute when his face suddenly changed. He smiled impishly at me and I regarded his sudden mood change for a moment, before rushing towards the door calling back to him, "loser buys chicken wings!"  
***

"I can't believe you beat me. BAD." He was staring at the chicken wings he had bought me when he lost the bet.  
"I am a bit of a skee ball shark…" I said offhandedly  
"A bit? I've never seen someone score so many 100's.I was barely at 50 and you were at 500…You were amazing." He smiled and leaned slightly across the table, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back and take a small sip of my mushy, feeling a little mushy inside myself.  
"Do you have a ride home?" He asked after a small silence.  
"I was just gonna call my mom." I answered, shrugging.  
"No need, I'll drive you home."

I reached up and put my hand on his forehead in amazement as he asked the waitress for the check.  
"Just can't keep those hands off me eh Sonny?"  
"No, " I said smacking him playfully on the side of the head, "I was making sure you weren't sick you were being so nice…then you had to go and ruin it."

"Oh come on Sonny, you know you like me." He said as we got into his car.  
"What?" I asked him looking surprised and confused.  
"I mean I know I'm hard to like, because I can be a jerk but, I know you like me anyways."  
"Where would you get that idea"  
"My head.." he said thoughtfully.  
"What about you then huh? I mean I'm the only one your EVER nice to, be it only every so often, but I mean if either of us likes the other…it's you who likes me."  
"Well, ya." He was driving and looking ahead so I couldn't read his face. But he looked slightly uncomfortable.  
"What?" He sighed and turned to me at the next red light.  
"Ya I like you Sonny. I mean you don't take my shit, but you're still nice to me. How can you blame me? You make me WANT to be nice. You make me smile for no reason. I know you think I'm acting, I'm not. I know you think I'm playing you, I'm not. I know you think I have my own little agenda, and usually I do. But not with you Sonny, because every time I try to have one…you make me rewrite it."

I sat there letting his words sink in for a while, the sound of the car stereo (playing Hot100 Radio with lady gaga and 3OH!3 on heavy rotation) and his occasional shifting gears the only sound around us. Finally, my house was in view and I let a soft smile play on my face. He pulled up in front and looked at me, then started in again.  
"If you don't, ya know, feel the same way. Its okay really just –" I placed my finger over his lips and smirked.  
"Shh the time for talking is over"  
I leaned over and kissed him, not very chastely might I add, until I could no longer breathe.  
"I'll be here at 9 tomorrow, to pick you up, my lady will ride with me from now on." He said smirking right back at me.  
"Okay, just one condition."  
I looked down at his chest and drew the number one above his heart. I then smiled up at him while he tried, very unsuccessfully, to hide his ragged breathing.  
"Never call me Munroe, Your Lady, or Random. Ever. My name is S-O-N-N-Y"  
I spelled the letters out across his chest with my finger.  
"And this," I pointed to his heart in his chest, "is mine."  
With that a pressed a kiss to his cheek and got out of his car, walked calmly up to my door, let myself in, and happy danced as soon as the door was shut behind me.

**So lemme know whatcha think? Sanks in advance -Vi**


End file.
